silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Genesjs/A boredomness quiz
Because I felt nostalgic and because was bored and had nothing to to, I decided to take this quiz after seeing it on {User:Sunny the Hedgehog|Sunny's]] blog. Anyway, here's my version the the same quiz she took. 001. Real name? I don't feel like sharing my name on a place that can be considered public: The Internet. 002. Nickname(s)? Genesjs, Genesjss, Vice the Lynx, Wookie (What my mother calls me... -_-') 003. Zodiac sign? 004. Male or female? Male 005. Elementary? No 006. Middle School? No 007. High School? Yes 008. Hair color? Bleached brown with blond highlights 009. Long or short? Long or medium length. I guess my hair length can be considered debatable 010. Loud or Quiet? Quiet 011. Sweats or Jeans? Jean 012. Phone or camera? A phone with a camera in it. 013. Health freak? Somewhat, unfortunately 014. Drink or Smoke? Neither 016. Eat or drink> I eat food, and drink most of anything as long as it isn't bad, like energy drinks and alcohol 017. Piercings? No 018. Tattoos? No HAVE YOU EVER? 019. Been in an airplane? I think I have, but my mother tells me that I never had, so IDK 020. Been in a car accident? No 021. Been in a fist fight? Probably FIRSTS: 022. First piercing? I never had any piercings 023. First best friend? The person whom has taken this very same quiz 025. First award? I think that would be my Elementary deploma 026. First crush? Probably some popular school girl in Elementary who could've cared less about me 028. First big vacation? I visited an island called "Salt Spring Island" in my Elementary days, which I think is somewhere close to, but outside of America LASTS: 029. Last person you talked to? Twilightwizard0309 030. Last person you texted? My mother 031. Last person you watched a movie with? Gingalain from the SFW 032. Last food you ate? Honey Nut Cheerios 033. Last movie you watched? The Lion King 2, but only parts of it. I felt like reliving my old childhood, so I decided to watch that movi 034. Last song you listened to? Tomo Yo, from Disgaea 2 035. Last thing you bought? A 12 pack of Cherry Dr. Pepper 036. Last person you hugged? Gingalain from the SFW 037. Food? I like chicken. Who doesn't (Other than the vegetarians)? 038. Drinks? Anything that isn't bad, like alcohol 039. Clothing? I like to wear all black clothing 040. Book? Death Note (If you call glancing at a books pages for a few moments reading) 041. Music? Anything that sounds cool to me, except most rap and Metal/Heavy Metal music. I prefer GOOD music 042. Flower? That's kinda hard to determine.... 043. Colors? Black, all shades of purple, red, blue, green, jade 044. Movies? Adventure, Sci-Fi, horror (As long as it isn't gross. I want Silent Hill 2 (The film) to come out!! T_T) 045. Shoes? Anything that's black, comfortable, and cool-looking 046. Subjects? Business Law, 20th Century History, Computer Apps, Math Survey, Algebra IN THE PAST YEAR I ... : 047. X kissed in the snow (If you call face-planting your whole face in the snow "kissing") 048. [] celebrated Halloween 049. X had your heart broken 050. X went over the minutes on your cell phone 051. X someone questioned your sexual orientation (I think so. Probably some idiot from school) 052. [] came out of the closet (to scare my friends XD) 053. [ ] gotten pregnant 054. [ ] had an abortion 055. X done something you've regretted 056. X broke a promise (Unfortunatley and shamefully... >_<) 057. X hid a secret 058. X pretended to be happy 059. X met someone who changed your life 060. [] pretended to be sick 061. [ ] left the country 062. X tried something you normally wouldn't try and liked it 063. X cried over the silliest thing (Probably) 064. [] ran a mile 065. [ ] went to the beach with your best friend 066. X stay single the whole year CURRENTLY: 067. Eating? Nothing 068. Drinking? Water 069. I'm about to? Probably head out for another shopping trip that'll hopefully be worthwhile this time 070. Listening to? Music from the Disgaea series 071. Plans for today/tomorrow? Get my school work done and hope that nothing bad happens tommorow 072. Waiting for? My dreams to come true YOUR FUTURE: 073. Want kids? IDK 074. Want to get married? Someday 075. Careers in mind? Game Designing, Archelology WHICH IS BETTER ON A BOY/GIRL? 076. Lips or eyes? Eyes 077. Shorter or taller? Height doesn't matter to me 078. Romantic or spontaneous? Spontaneous 079. Nice stomach or nice arms? Neither one matters to me 080. Sensitive or loud? Loud 081. Hookup or relationship? Relationship 082. Troublemaker or hesitant? Something that provides an even balance between the two I don't judge anyone by appearance HAVE YOU EVER: 083. Lost glasses/contacts? Yes, my brother snatched them and they got crushed in the street when they fell out of his pocket. But personally, I got by just fine without glasses 084. Ran away from home? I most likely thought about it a few times, but logic and reasonability prevented me from actually doing it 085. Held a gun/knife for self defense? Good question 086. Killed somebody? No. And I hope that I'll never have to 087. Broken someone's heart? IDK 088. Been arrested? No 089. Cried when someone died? Probably not. Not yet. DO YOU BELIEVE IN: 090. Yourself? Depends on the circumstances 091. Miracles? Yes 092. Love at first sight? No. A relationship should be explored first so both people (Or more) can determine if the other person(s) is someone they truly wanna be with 093. Heaven? Yes, but sometimes I wonder if I'll actually go there when I die 094. Santa Claus? I used to, but not anymore 095. Sex on the first date? 096. Kiss on the first date? No ANSWER TRUTHFULLY: 097. Is there a person you want to be with right now? IDK 098. Are you seriously happy with where you are in life? I'm content 099. Do you believe in God? Yes. 100. Post about the 100 truths and tag 10 people! I'm not going to tag anyone. Anyone who wishes to do this meme is free to do so Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts